Who Ever Heard of a Love Square?
by Sweet'n'Sour
Summary: Hermione has what everyone wants. But she has Ron and wants someone else. She will go to any lengths to get him! R/R. Note this is not my best work. It is ok.
1. Hermione's Plot

Who Ever heard of a Love Square?  
  
Harry lay in his bed rubbing his finger absentmindedly over his scar. His Hogwarts dormitory had never looked so gloomy. He was all alone and it was stormy out, meaning that he couldn't round up the Quidditch team for an impromptu practice to get his mind off his unhappiness. No matter how he tried to think happy thoughts he couldn't get out of his mind what he saw at Breakfast. He figured that he should be happy for his two best friends, even though he knew Ron and Hermione were so wrong for each other. Just seeing them whispering sweetly to one another and Ron stumbling all over himself. Hermione didn't say one word to him the whole meal, aside from the occasionally please pass the syrup, salt, and whatnot. Harry guessed that she was just too wrapped up in her feelings for Ron to even remember that he was there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat before her vanity lining up all the little Muggle cosmetics and jars she used because in her opinion was a waste of magic and also seemed a bit inaccurate. Secretly she liked the time to look at herself in the mirror. She wasn't narcissistic; she just had no other time to herself. Ron crowded her so close. She knew she was shutting Harry out, but if Ron suspected that she didn't really like him she could lose his friendship forever. She knew in a few weeks this whole thing would die down and they could just be friends again. Maybe then she could have what she really wanted, Draco Malfoy. She knew he was the enemy but she couldn't control her emotions. There was little chance that he would be interested in a Muggle-born but still... there was always a glimmer of hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron was gloomily prodding the common room fire; he just couldn't get his mind off Hermione. He knew that she didn't really like him the way he wanted her to but he couldn't let go of her. She was like a ray of sunshine in his life that was overshadowed by his brother's and Harry's and Hermione's own accomplishments. He felt like he was known as The Great Harry Potter sidekick or that guy with the flying car. Or one of the Weasleys and not for being Ron. That was all he wanted, to be popular because people like him not because he was surrounded by people who were already well renound. Sometimes he wished he went to Beauxbatons or somewhere so that he could start over and be himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cold stone walls surrounded Draco as he sat in a high-backed armchair in the Slytherin common room, yet he was light-hearted. Strewn over a table before him were letters asking for a date from hundreds of the female population in Hogwarts. He knew he was stunningly handsome, his cool gray eyes, his white blonde hair, his fair snowy skin that was perfect in contrast to his black robes. Yet even though he could have any almost any girl, the only one he wanted seemed to despise him. Rightfully so, he called her a Mudblood and scorned her as dirty and common because she was of Muggle parentage. How could he even hope that she would be able to see past his rough exterior and find the love in his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Now that there is a background on how each of the characters feels here goes the story!}  
  
Hermione sat in the library leafing through a book about Love Potions. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost time for lunch. She couldn't hide from Ron any longer. It had been like hide and seek between her and Ron for weeks, but it wasn't just a game, Hermione really didn't want to be found. Poor Ron she thought he really doesn't know, he just thinks I'm being Hermione, reading all the time always in the library. In all reality half the time I'm pretending to read so he won't bother me. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt. Her stomach rumbled. She couldn't avoid lunch. Closing her book she stood up pushed the chair in and grabbed her bag.  
  
She was hardly out of the library when she was encumbered by someone she least expected, Draco. He sneered at her.  
  
"Where's Potty and Weasel? Oh I guess the stench of Mudblood was making them sick."  
  
"Well it hasn't driven you off yet has it oh wait." Hermione shook out her robes and her hair. "There that should be enough odors to shake you."  
  
Draco just stood looking at her. He hadn't even heard what she had said. Draco heard himself thinking, 'That's the hottest girl ever.' Hermione noticed that he had been rendered speechless and chose that moment to escape.  
  
Hermione was almost to the marble staircase by the time Draco regained his senses. He scrambled to catch up with her. She heard that pounding of footsteps gaining on her. As soon as she turned she felt herself in a strange embrace and felt cool lips pressed against hers and a warm tongue slip smoothly between her lips. She smelled heavy cologne and automatically pushed away. Draco's usually pale complexion was flushed and his eyes often lazy were bright and darty. He stammered and stuttered.  
  
Hermione wasn't exactly surprised; everything was right on schedule. She had dosed him on Thursday and today was Saturday, so it was taking effect perfectly. She had just checked the book to make sure it was right. She had brewed a Love Potion in Myrtle's bathroom, even though she hated to break school rules she just couldn't resist. She didn't think that she had a chance with Draco without one. The potion would wear off by Tuesday, but that didn't matter, because by then she would have captured Draco's heart.  
  
Draco inviting her to sit at the Slytherin table interrupted Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"No. I will never be with the Slytherins"said Hermione abruptly, she could afford to play hard to get, she would warm up to him later when she was ready.  
  
"Oh. OK." He said his face falling dramatically. "See you later then."  
  
"Ok." Said Hermione brightly to give him a little encouragement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Friends Are Not Seemingly Forever

Ok. These characters and all that are J.K.'s not mine. The plotline however is comparatively original, it may be similar to other author's and I apologize. Please review!  
  
  
  
Who Ever Heard of a Love Square?  
  
Hermione settled herself at the Gryffindor table, her a bright with the genius and cunning of her accomplishment. And the suavity of its execution. She laughed to herself that Ron was unseeing and unknowing. Little did she know that Harry thought something was up. In the back of Harry's mind he could see that the way Hermione looked at Ron was disgust disguised as passion. Hermione was playing Ron as a pawn. Poor Ron he didn't even know.  
  
Hermione subconsciously knew that there was a reason that she was dating Ron. Maybe it wasn't just because he'd asked her; perhaps it was a way to get Draco without feeling guilty to herself about her hidden feelings for Harry. 'Why can't I just like one guy and stay with him and not want anyone else?' Hermione thought to herself. She just had to do something but what?  
  
"Hermione can I talk to you... alone?" Ron whispered from behind her.  
  
"Sure hon. Harry can we have a minute?" Hermione said seemingly thrilled to have some one-on-one time with Ron.  
  
"I think I'll go talk to Pansy Parkinson." Said Harry sarcastically. He flounced off to talk to his favorite 5th year Colin Creevey.  
  
"So...." Said Hermione.  
  
" Well, I was just thinking that maybe seeing each other isn't the best thing for both of our relationships with Harry. I was just thinking that last night. Is that O.K. with you or do you want us to stay together?" Ron said like he'd been rehearsing in front of the mirror.  
  
"You know what Ron, I agree fully. I think Harry is growing a bit jealous. We should just go back to being friends." Hermione replied relieved and in disbelief that that had been that easy. "Yeah well I gotta go take care of something, I'll see you in the common room later." And with that Hermione bustled off.  
  
Ron stood there watching her go. He knew that he had done what she wanted. He had always known that she didn't want him but didn't know how to tell him. He also knew that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. They would never be the same because he knew she had used him and she knew it too. Now he knew he had nothing left but Harry. Harry in the meanwhile was back on his bed in the dormitory, thinking that Ron and Hermione were probably off snogging in the woods. Unexpectedly Ron burst into the room alone sprawled on his bed and snapped the curtains shut with a flick of his wand. Harry knew that Ron could do things like that without a spell when he was upset. Maybe those were powers that Ron had never revealed.  
  
"Ron I know something is wrong, you had better tell me now!" Harry said more to himself that Ron. Ron just sighed and Harry got up and pulled the bed curtains open to find Ron with red eyes and a runny nose. 'It's worse than I thought' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Harry I am not in the mood for you to try and be the hero and make me feel better. Haven't you done enough already?" Ron said indignantly and made a move to close the curtains. Harry caught them and said.  
  
"I just want to know, we're best friends, you can tell me anything."  
  
Ron looked at Harry as if trying to see if he was sincere. Ron obviously decided in the affirmative because he said. "Hermione and I broke up ok, are you happy now. Now you can have a go with her because that is what you both want."  
  
"No I--"  
  
"Yes it is Harry don't you even lie to me. You want her and you know it. You haven't truly spoken to me in weeks you've just been acting like nothing is wrong. I know you better than that. I can't believe you just wouldn't be straightforward with me and that you would attempt to deceive me. Don't I already have enough problems without people treating my like I can't handle the truth?"  
  
Harry was dumbstruck. "I just though...I just thought that you were so wrapped up in Hermione that you wanted to put our friendship off a bit so that you and Hermione could spend time together without me butting in, isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"No. An idiot could have seen that. Well now that must make you a moron."  
  
"Look Ron you don't have to be so defensive. I wouldn't hurt you on purpose and you know it."  
  
"Oh why not because I can't take it? Oops I forgot you're Harry Potter, because you can beat you-know-who out of dumb luck that makes you so much stronger than Ron Weasley, the weakling." With that Ron picked up his wand and said, "Enfermo!"  
  
Harry doubled up and felt the contents of his stomach empty out onto the floor with a sickening splash. He looked up in time to see Ron fleeing the room in case Harry decided to retaliate. Ron and Harry had never used magic against each other. Never. Come to think of it they had only truly fought twice. Once in fourth year when Harry had been in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Ron was jealous and then again in fifth year when they both had wanted to take Lavender Brown to the Yule Ball. Harry head was spinning, both from the hex and from the enormity of Ron using his powers to hurt him.  
  
Harry then thought. Was Ron just assuming that Hermione liked him or did she really? Ron was known to jump to conclusions but Harry had suspected in the back of his mind since fourth year when she had complained that they never thought of her as a girl, a member of the opposite sex and more as just one of the guys.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione hurried down the echoing, dim, and drafty passage. She didn't really know where she was going or what she was looking for, she just had a dim vision of Draco. She whipped around a corner and got a flash of Slytherin robes and a whiff of cologne and thought it was Draco who embraced her, but it was not, It was Gregory Goyle. He had lost weight and was much more handsome than previously but he still had the mental capacity of a troll on ecstasy. Hermione was horrified.  
  
"Hermione, I think I am in love with you." Greg said. It looked as if it took a lot of thought ot utter such a simple sentence.  
  
Hermione swallowed hard. What would she say?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow a pentagon now? Well I want some reviews! I will write more I promise if I get at least five positive reviews. Flame me if you must. I can take it. I hope you like the story. If you did please read some of my other work and tell all your friends! Thanks so much! 


End file.
